yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vienna Russell
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Vienna Maisie Russell • ' age ' — 16 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — 11th August 1993 • ' height ' — 5'04" • ' weight ' — 112lbs • ' hair ' — Red • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Female • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — Not such an innocent girl by Victoria Beckham (on you tube) First impressions can be wrong So let me clear what's going on Baby I'm not who you think I am • ' wand ' — Family Heirloom, only girls born into the family can work it and thus Vienna was able to. It is made of an ancient wood; she is unsure which. It is a pliable darkish wood, but still relatively strong. 6¾ inches long and filled with the heartstring of an antipodean opaleye...or at least so goes the family legend. Vienna actually has no idea if this is true or not. Either way, she loves her wand - even if other purebloods often mock her for having such a wonky-looking hand-me-down. • ' student activities ' — Prefect, Quidditch Team • ' part time job ' — Waitress at L'albero House • ' favorite subject ' — Dance • ' least favorite subject ' — English V • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' school house ' — Vanaheimr ''character information'' ''history'' Vienna grew up in a family that had once been noble, landowning and powerful but had lost it's status a couple of hundred years ago thanks to a head of household who had a gambling problem and left the family destitute. Not that anyone in the family cared all that much, they had each other and that was the most important thing to them. Oddly enough, the family had only borne sons since that fateful gambler despite their trend of having many children. Vienna is the first girl born into that family line and as such, she was kept somewhat coddled by her parents and her many older brothers and considered a 'good luck charm'. She grew up the youngest (and final attempt at getting a girlchild by her parents) of seven children and she was a very happy child. All six of her brothers doted upon her and she soon learned how to manipulate all of them. Not that she did it to spite but sometimes she just couldn't be bothered to do the dishes... As a young girl, her mother showered her with pink clothes and all kinds of princessy things, but (to her father's wallets delight) Vienna seemed to prefer wearing her brother's hand-me-downs. She was also more often found playing quidditch, football or cricket in the back garden with the boys than doing 'girl things' with her Mum. The one thing she didn't get her way with over was ballet lessons. She kicked and screamed and complained the whole way but once at classes, she was enchanted by them. She started making female friends and her Mother was delighted - especially when her little girl started to show a real aptitude for the art. To her and her brother's disgust, a son of their 'rival' family was in the boy's section when she got a little older and Vienna was partnered with him for a pas de deux dance put on by the ballet school. (His family had been the ones that benefitted most from the Russell's fall. They got the land, the money and the prestige thanks to their working over of the gambler...some say they engineered it for their own gain) It was thanks to this boy that her magic came through, he tried to draw on her with a pen one day against her will and the pen exploded and soaked him completely. Incensed by this, the relations between the families became more strained as the Russell's threw a party celebrating their good luck girl's powers. All of their children had turned out to be magical. Immediately, they decided to send her to Yggdrasil rather than Hogwarts or Beauxbatons as their other children had gone there; despite it being smaller than the two more obvious choices. Vienna did not really care which school she went to. She knew, even as a ten year old, that being with her older brothers would be both a blessing and a curse. As long as they had somewhere she could practice her ballet and her Quidditch; she was good with it. Even now, she can often be found having gone AWOL in the room of requirement, practising her balletic skills. Vienna knows she will never be prima donna material but she knows she is good at least and that she could probably hold her own in a recital or performance. Still, she prefers quidditch. Vienna is a natural at any kind of sport and picks things up quickly. She is naturally athletic and having grown up with so many older brothers, can hold her own in a scrap. She can play any position on the Quidditch field, but she prefers to be a chaser. She made the team halfway through her second year when the then-favourite got detention in a game against Nifleim. Her performance won them the game and she has been a permenant member since. There is a family secret behind Vienna's abhorrance of the Dark Arts. When she was eight, she and her mother were attacked while on their way home with the shopping. A Dark Arts practitioner tried to kidnap the little girl; but she scrapped like a champion while her mother threw spell after spell at the hooded fiend. When she managed to scratch and bite her way out of their grip, she screamed and the cloaked being was blasted away from her with a vicious force. Her mother scooped her up and apparated home. Within minutes, the wards had a new layer and all of the Russells agreed to keep it secret. Vienna hasn't forgotten it, but it hardly keeps her awake at night either. To this day she has no clue why they were after her... ''personality'' Vienna is a spritely girl. She looks fairly petite and girly at first glance but having six elder brother has given her an iron will and a strength her frame belies. She is often fairly easy-going unless someone makes a point of getting on her nerves and then her fuse will be short. She will not tolerate anyone badmouthing her family and is likely to strike at them if they do. She has her girly moments, but having grown up surrounded by boys, she is more often than not a tomboy. She loves to dance, but she also loves to get on the quidditch pitch and kick arse. Her (usually) kind demeanour, combined with her acid tongue got her the prefect position. The teachers knew she would never back down over an issue and yet she was not power-hungry or sadistic enough to abuse the position. She doesn't really care as long as she gets to use the prefect's bathroom and escape the creepy Vanaheimr lesbian that likes to ogle her classmates in the shower. As an enemy, she is both vicious and thorough; however, as a friend she is very true and loyal. She will do almost whatever it takes to keep her friends and family safe and happy. She does draw a line though when it comes to Dark Arts; she is scared of them and their power to turn perfectly nice people insane and bloodthirsty. Vienna is focused but that doesn't mean she is tightly wound at all. If I were to sum her up in one word, it'd be 'firecracker'. She can be seen as a goody two shoes sometimes, but that is only by those who do not care to get to know her. She actually has a very good set of social skills and has the gift of the gab when she wants to use it. She is a good actress and mimic and she puts 110% into everything she does...which is also her biggest fault. She puts too much into things sometimes and she has a little bit of an independant streak that comes forth from time-to-time. She tries her best at so much that she has next to no time at all to just goof off and veg. She attends class almost religiously, she is serious about her prefectly duties, she is an active member of several clubs and she has a part time job. This leaves her with scant time to just enjoy being a teen. Lastly, she gets needled when people mock her family's financial status. Although most of the graduated Russell children all have good, respectable and well-paying jobs, the family as a whole are still seen as poor. ''schedule for classes'' one — Charms two — Transfiguration three — Defense Against The Dark Arts four — English V five — Chemistry six — Italian seven - Dance ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Anna-May Russell née Ceres-Dearborn () Vienna adores her mother and is very like her in a lot of ways. Anna-May is a motherly, sweet and all-round lovable woman. It is pretty impossible to get to know her and dislike her. Her only enemies are those who look down on her as a blood-traitor - and that despite the fact that she and her husband are both pureblood as are all their numerous offspring. She will insist on feeding you up, fretting over the state of your socks and all but adopting you into her family if she gets to know you. father — pureblood — Elbert Chroniculus Russell () Elbert is a little kooky at times, but he is a steadfast husband and father and will willingly work himself to the bone for his loved ones. He is like his wife in many ways as he is more than happy to fuss over his children's friends and consider them all part of his extensive brood. He works for the local muggle council and although his policies rarely get past the first hurdles of beauracratic red tape, he is extremely popular in his constituency as he tries extremely hard. He also serves as an official go-between for the muggle government and the Ministry of Magic. He gets re-elected to his position every time an election comes back round as he does manage to smooth things over for his constituents. His is pretty much considered an uncontestable seat. Muggles and wizards in the area alike would rather have a family man who truly tries hard to keep things fair for his subjects speak for them than any kind of city slicker. He is very content with his life and excessively proud of all of his kids and grandkids. sibling — pureblood — Geoffrey Pollux Russell() Geoffrey works as a cursebreaker for the wizarding bank. He was Head Boy in his time at Yggdrasil and is an all-round good guy. He has a little bit of a biker edge to him, but not enough to cause alarm. He met his lovely half-veela wife at work on a trip to their French counterpart bank (she was an intern fresh out of Beauxbatons) and they married a few years ago and have two lovely girls. Vienna adores him, he is her absolute favourite brother. sibling — pureblood — Niles Cyrus Russell () Niles is an explorer. He worked for a couple of years at London Zoo before he got the bug to travel. He currently scares the pants off of most of his relations with tales of his extreme advantures. From hiking up Everest and the rest of the Himalayas to save muggles from the Yeti they refuse to believe is really up there to rescuing Borneo's endangered clouded leopards from poachers. He spends most of his nights under the stars in some far-flung place and his days dodging bullets and wild animal attacks alike. He is itching to get his hands on some acromantulas next! Vienna loves him but is scared they'll one day find out he ended up in some creature's belly. sibling — pureblood — Ptolemy Egbert "Egg" Russell() He hates being called Egg, which only makes his siblings do it more on purpose. Ptolemy thinks he should be as great and renowned as his namesake...but really, he is just a prat who gets called Egg. sibling — pureblood — Rasmus Dean Russell () Rasmus is a lovable rogue. He is witty, smart (not that his grades will tell you that) and definitely a smash hit with the ladies. He and Caradoc graduated last year and are currently travelling with Niles for a gap year before they decide just what they want to do with themselves. sibling — pureblood — Caradoc Adam Russell () See Rasmus. He is identical in every single way, save one - he is slightly quieter. sibling — pureblood — Aries Paul Russell() Aries is Vienna's second favourite brother, except that as the sole male Russell left at Yggdrasil; he thinks it is his duty to play Big Brother. Luckily, Vienna is quite a good girl most of the time. He usually berates her on working too hard. They spent most of their childhood playing with one another (often them versus the twins in games) and if she was scared, Aries would climb into her bed and cuddle her until whatever scared her had passed. He also used to indulge her and play with her dolls; but keep that a secret! sisterinlaw — halfblood veela — Charis Violetta Russell née Malbranque () It took a while for Vienna to take to Charis, but now she has and the two are very close. Charis is still a bit too interested in looks and beauty for Vienna's liking but hey - everyone needs a vice. niece — halfblood veela — Delphine Andrea Russell (2) Delphine is adorable (and a handful!) and Vienna wishes she got to spend more time at home just to play with the little girl. niece — halfblood veela — Iréna Elle Russell (8 months) Just the cutest bundle of baby ever! Vienna does not care that she is biased. maternal grandmother - pureblood — Caristall May Squill née Ceres-Dearborn () maternal grandfather - pureblood — Licentio Pollux Cyrus Squill() paternal grandmother - pureblood — Hypatia Pamella Russell née Poke () paternal grandfather - pureblood — Ainsley Castor Ulysses Russell () ''friends'' Garrett Appolyon - Vienna couldn't help but be reminded of her twin brothers when she first met Garrett and his heterolifemate, Mochi but she is nowhere near as fond of these two as her siblings. Garrett seems to have a good heart though which she was convinced of after what he did for Hazel. She is keeping a bit of an eye on him for her own peace of mind as well as Wilhelm's. Ronan Bateman - Annoying and egocentric ...and a total riot. Vienna thinks he is a lot of fun and she thinks he is so kind to people that it makes up for his occasional bouts of ego. Lajwanta Dosanjh - Vasundhara's twin and very like the girl. Vienna is very good at telling them apart having had practice with her brothers Rasmus and Caradoc. Vasundhara Dosanjh - Vienna counts her as a friend even though they rarely hang out. Dhara is usually with her twin or their older brother, Roopinder. They share a house though and thats pretty much all Vienna needs to know before counting her as a friend. Wilhelm Eilerts - her fellow Vanaheimr prefect, she likes Wilhelm a lot. When he is studious and broody, he is a real inspiration to her to knuckle down and do that horrid pile of homework; when he is shouty and flaily, he is just so amusing. She kinda wishes she could spend more time with him, but when?! Too much to do. Annorah MacKay - This girl is just too much fun. Vienna would love little more than to hit a muggle town with Norah on a girl's weekend away and just let loose. Brett Parsley - This kid is cute and Vienna likes him a lot. She doesn't talk to him all that much outside of football/soccer club, but she would like to. She hopes MAGINET will help with that. Akinobu Tanaka - He is in her dance class and shocked her by asking her to the dance...through notes and locker vandalism. She said yes. Rosaria Trappatoni - Vienna works with her for Rosaria's parents. She really likes the other girl and thinks that she couldn't have found a better place to work for her part-time job. Hazel Twiggins - she has only recently really begun to talk to Hazel but she likes her a lot. She even said she would smuggle the girl into the prefect's bathrooms as she seemed so entranced by the rumours of the selective-access room. Now that she knows about Hazel's troubles with other housemates; she is making it a personal issue to stop it happening along with Wilhelm. Leonard Vine - Leon is a riot and Vienna adores him. If she didn't already have more brothers than was normal, she'd count him as a big bro. ''other'' Lilith Bang - What an annoying girl! Vienna does not really like being forced to spend time with the older girl during Dance class/club. She tends to avoid her in order to prevent herself "doing some un-prefecty". She does not want to risk blowing up at the self-absorbed girl and end up losing her access to those lovely bathrooms! Luckily, Lilith doesn't like her either so it isn't much of an issue. Xiang Ru Mochizuki - prat, but she doesn't dislike him all that much. She is used to prats. Mina Murray - doesn't know her well enough to form an opinion yet. Happy to get to know her better, though. ''faculty'' Lyanna Appolyon - Nice nurse lady who patches Vienna up if she hurts herself during her meany endeavours. She is much preferred to the slightly scary Infirmiera Giordano! Eglantine Martin - There is something weird about this woman and Vienna has not yet figured it out. She's 'vibey'. ''random notes'' vanaheimr - She is the only one of her siblings to have been sorted into Vanaheimr. Everyone was shocked as they expected her to be a Midgard like all of her brothers. The only conclusion they can come up with is that Vienna has some unknown power. Whatever it is; it has not yet shown itself. seven of seven - It is something not known to any of the Russell clan, but Vienna is the seventh child of a seventh child. Her maternal grandfather, Licentio Squill, was a bit of a player in his day before he settled down with his wife and he had traveled a lot. He followed the sailor's ethos of 'one in every port' and he left more than one of his consorts with child as he sailed away. Even he is unaware that he has left more children than he thinks he has. Vienna is now exceedingly powerful and could be considered a sorcerer. She has access to magicks that most wizards could only dream of. If only she could somehow activate them... part timer - On top of her studies, clubs and prefect duties, she manages to squeeze in between 2 and 4 shifts a week at L'albero House. Sleep is not something Vienna has much time for. ''in-game events'' — 2010 Vienna's Tag — April → April 2nd ¤ thread Vienna and Mina tested their new journals for coffee-resistance → April 4th ¤ poll she declared Mochizuki to be a prat given the options → April 5th ¤ thread Where she discussed herbology homework with Hazel → April 10th ¤ thread Mochi complained about his mum's cooking → April 17th ¤ Post 001 exhausted after an intense dance class she talks to Lilith, Nobu and Hazel ¤ Post 002 She contacts Wilhelm about Hazel's problem with bullying → April 18th ¤ thread The Care of Magical Creatures class is cancelled and Vienna wants to know why → April 22nd ¤ thread Nobu shocks her by breaking into her dance class locker and leaving a note asking her to the ball. She thinks it is dorky and cute and accepts → April 26th ¤ Post 003 In a rush to get to work, Vienna realises she lost her charms notes! Oh no! Category:Student Category:Character Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Player Category:Vanaheimr Category:Pureblood Category:Prefect Category:Part-timer